The Lurie Cancer Center has a well-developed system for planning and evaluation, the foundation of which is a formal strategic plan. The four major governance structures ofthe Lurie Cancer Center provide the primary means by which the Director and Senior Leadership conduct planning and evaluation on an ongoing basis, consistent with the strategic plan. The governance structures include the Executive Committee, the Center's primary policy and decision-making group, which coordinates overall planning efforts. Providing input to the Executive Committee are the Leadership Group, and the Internal and External Advisory Boards. The Leadership Group includes the Executive Committee and all Program and Shared Resource leaders/directors and meets quarterly to review and provide progress and input for research programs, shared resources and training/education. The Internal Advisory Board includes the Center Director, Deputy Director and Administrator; the Dean and other senior leaders of the Feinberg School of IVIedicine, Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Northwestern Medical Faculty Foundation, and Northwestern University; and key Department Chairs and Center/Institute Directors; and meets semi-annually to provide institution wide perspective and guidance to the Lurie Cancer Center Director. The External Advisory Board is comprised of recognized leaders in clinical, basic and population sciences, biostatistics and center administration as well as a patient advocate representative, and meets annually to review all aspects of Center operations. Additional planning input is provided by retreats, other Center advisory committees, surveys and ad hoc reviews. CCSG support is requested only for the activities of the External Advisory Board which plays an essential role in the evaluation ofthe Lurie Cancer Center's programs, activities, structure and organization.